fake_countryball_unionfandomcom-20200214-history
Northern Grønlandtine Union
(Don't get yer knickers in a twist herherherhehr) The Northern Grønlandtine Union, often referred to as the Inuit Union or lessly the Northern Empire '''is a constitutional dual monarchy and is the result of Dominion of Ellingsworth and the Republic of Grønland emerging together as the result of the Five Days of Grizes Fjord. Though technically in North America, Greenland has been muchly associated with Europe and its neighbors, especially the Federation of Swedeland, Russia, and the United Kingdom. The Union is largely based off of the island of '''Grønland, the largest island in the world. The Union also occupies most Canadian-owned Arctic Islands, Northwestern Territories, and has several trading routes through the Hudson Bay. The Northern Grønlandtine Union is a multinational state and is geographically the second most largest political entity in North America, with the United States of America being the first, and the eighth most populous. The Union also holds a monopoly in sea bass, herring, and trout, and exports electrical appliances and general nuclear power apparatuses for nuclear power plants. Lately, however, the Union has been suffering ever since the Day of the Comet. Many foreign politicians speculate about how the Union will end, and what will emerge out of it. History Proto-Inuit Cultures In 10,000 BCE, Grønland and various Arctic Islands were home to many tiny Inuit states and cultures, the most notable of whom is the Wagmonittaq Chiefdom. Its holdings may have reached what is now Nuuk and to the very north of the island. A large abundance of petroglyphs on granite in the Manquerzo and LaMikma I site shows that the Wagmonittaq had much influence and may have stretched to the west of the Grønland island. Its disappear is unknown, though many legends suggest a decline of fishing and a malformed marine-edibility populace. What is definitely approached by scholars is whatever had happened, it had split up into many tiny Inuit states who would compete for food and other resources, such as native animals. Classial Grønland States Scholars mark this down as the Classical era, because this is when Inuit discover more bronze and other useful metals and began to make contact with the outside world. In 300 AD, a Phoenician trading ship going to Britonia reported of a strange captain in a unknown vessel, made of straw and other materials. When asked, he replied in an unknown language, but pointed north. In 500 AD, trading began with the Inuits and the Scandinavian kingdoms. More mining sites were establised along the Greenland coast, and artifacts were exchanged through the North Sea. Around 750 AD, the Chiefdom of Maco and the Chiefdom of Sukassintiu rose to power with two Inuit warlord brothers. With command, the brothers took over many tiny Inuit states and formed a condominium between a large pass between Greenland. However, legend suggests that a large war has been fought between the two about 30 years afters is existence, possibly for a large silver vein. In the end, the Chiefdom of Maco wins a decisive victory and holds Sukassintiu vassalized, and now completely rules Western Greenland as a single polity every since the Chiefdom of Wagmonittaq. Around 970 AD, the Scandinavians establish Viking Petty Kingdoms, and trade between the Inuit halted. This led to a great famine in Grønland and meat trade inflated. Norse Arrivals In the 1000s, Scandinavians reunited into the now loosely-coined term Nord Emporium. With this, they "rediscovered" Grønland with a large northern expedition led by Erik the Red. Five Settlements were formed on Grønland, and they grew into a populace with small towns. A new batch of colonists were shipped from the Emporium 50 years later. In a second expedition, they sailed around Greenland and found the very late Inuitans in a bad shape. When confronted, the Inuits willingly submitted into the Nord rule. It is also noted here that the Nords may have found Price Edward Island here. Mongolian artifacts found in the Discovery II site show trading between the Mongol and the Nords as well. After the unusually long rule of Emporist Liggavk the Outworldly, peasant revolts in southern Scania went the emporium bankrupt, and soon the Vestfoldian Empire was established, named after the city whose revolt this came from. The Minor Ice Age of the 1300s brought a great disaster to the settlers in Grønland. The Vestfoldian sphere of influence was now falling out of grasp due to the event, and had no ways of connecting to such a faraway colony. Very soon, the Nord colonies had vanished and Grønland was once again undiscovered. The Re-Rediscovery The Khokhatvid Caliphate was doing very well in Arabia, but no as well as it was in the 1570s. Subsequent Crusades launched by both the Papalists and and Antipopetics on Mecca and other holy cities, and vassal states in Persia were becoming increasingly independent. This, however, was greatly underweighed by the subsequent conquests and integration of Iberia and Navarra and even to be as far as the Marquessate of Dublin. Traders from the faraway Northern Wastes told of a undiscovered land even Northern where even their people, who was adjusted to the winds, were falling apart. However, they said if anyone can get there, they would gain much riches from that land. Curious and too tribute-wealthy, Izvin IV began to investigate. The caliph sent five fleets of Persians up to discover this land, demanding not to come back until they have found it. Five months later, they arrived at the abandoned Nord site of Goglinko. When the caliph heard about it, he claimed and subjugated all Southern Greenland and formed the Islamic Sultanate of Dukavvab, which resided in the most southern tip of Greenland. After an influx of discoveries and a Renaissance happening in place, Dukavvab found itself with an influx of goods and trading. Very soon, the Caliphate organized a Dukavvab Central Exchange triangle and Dukavvab became an essential and unlikely part in the Islamic World. The Khokhatvid Caliphate finally dissolved in 1623 with the Fifteenth and final Crusade, with Catholics, Russian Orthodoxs, Semien Ethiopites, Pagans of the North and Nestorians and Cathars and even the Hindus and Tao missionaries from the East sacking a line of cities, ending with Mecca, permanently ruining the Khokhatvids and destroying them. Without a central power to assists them, the Islamic Grønlandians found themselves in a state of disarray. Unable to compete with the European powerhouses, the last surviving Caliphate soon fell into ruin, becoming economic slaves of its Southern brethren, to say the least. And once Europe was finished dismantling Islam, it turned its eyes on the pitiful and weak Dukavvab. The Scramble of Grønland The Scramble for Grønland was a time when European powers attempted to take Grønland as part of their land that lasted from the 1740s to the early 1800s. It was a horrific time when great nations clashed in the barren iceland with nothing, but fueled with nationalism, they did anyway. The first came the Spanish and the Portuguese, who have played a crucial role in the Sacking of Mecca. They claimed Dukavvab first, and swiftly sent a fleet to conquer the sultanate. The sultan committed suicide upon hearing the news. This sent Dukavvab into a panic, and riots quickly sprouted up before the Portuguese subdued the sultanate and claimed the coastal region. Spain came next, landing in a tiny fishing community and burned it down, setting crosses down along the way. Monks were also part of the fleet, persuading the inhabitants to Christianity. Those that did not were throw into the icy ocean, in which some became mummies found preserved near Wrangel Island, though most agreed. Next came the United Kingdom, who occupied several towns and captured many Inuits and former Dukavvabids and were promptly sold into slavery. Spain and Portugal saw this as an offense since the United Kingdom was setting fire to Spanish-claimed land, and the Sermitsiaq Wars begun, with more players joining in until the Age of Nighthood. After a crushing of the Spanish forces in Oqaatsut, Portugal asked for help from their ally the United Kingdom, reinforcing the Anglo-Portuguese Alliance. United Kingdom called in the Kingdom of France and Prussia into the mix, and more troops were sent in to defend their respective sides. Seventeen Days of bombardment the British fort near Paamiut called in yet more players: Russia, the now-coming-back Holy Swedish Empire, and Austria in the Great Northern War. As the Great Northern War, the now failing Holy Swedish Empire sent troops to capture Grønland which they saw as theirs. The Austrians and Russians, seeing this as dangerous, soon sent fleets to fight the Swedish there. The two different wars soon intertwined with each other, until no one knew which side was which, and that was all to say under the Inuit and common man that lived there. Napoleonic Wars and Grønland (1803-1830) The Napoleonic Wars ravaged Europe in the 1800s, making a halt in the Scramble for Grønland. Though Grønland was mostly unharmed, many radicalists took form in proudness of Napoleon. Large states in honor of Napoleon were founded, including the Octonessienial Republic, the Grønland French Republic, and a lot more. Eventually, another war started with who should take the throne. Napoleon regarded Grønland as "A better alternative of Russia". The Napoleonic Grønlandite Wars ended in the 1830s even after Napoleon died with the self-declared Grønland emperor getting killed in a nuisance war with the British, and shortly after a mini Scramble of Grønland ensued. This was shortly stopped after the Age of Nighthood. The Age of Nighthood (1840-1900) The Age of Nighthood is a dark time where the natives began factions and were plunged into a chaotic anarchy where hate, war, and deception ruled. The major players were: Emperor Sagmiquq, The New Exodus, The Right Hand of Beelzebub, New Vestfold, and Saint Micherro Magliqus. Saint Micherro was disgusted by the bloodshed during the Northern War and came to Grønland to seek refuge. He founded a town in the northern point, which would cause unscrupulous trading from the South and cruelty where mobsters overran the town. However, most laughed at Micherro's expense, though they soon turned to begging when Emperor Sagmiquq began his infamous campaign in the South. For decades, no one knew where Micherro's utopia lie, other than it was a great refuge for the Age of Nighthood and it was in the Arctic North. Many attempted to brave the barren wasteland to find it, but many were lost and perished. This was called the Trail of Bloodshed. Many do not know it, but roaming in the iceplains are the members of the Right Hand of Beelzebub and the New Exodus, which was the main reason so many died in the Trail of Bloodshed. Refusing to submit to the superpowers to Micherro's City and other domination of Europe, The Right Hand of Beelzebub was exiled into the Grønland wastes after a bombing of a uranium factory in Avq, killing 1900 workers and contaminating the area, everyone knew about them. The New Exodus's origins were quite the opposite: The leaders managed to sway billionaires, professors, and other powerful figures in the norms of society into their rule. The members despised culture, practiced extreme anti-industrial works, and radicalism spread like wildfire. Men who had seen members of the New Exodus told of "White and blank eyes, hollowed frames, everyone looked the same.". Uncountable wars and skirmishes were fought between the New Exodus and the Right Hand of Beelzebub, though no one knew of any since no records were made between them. New Vestfold is a society where Nordic ancestry and spirits plagued the people there. They were driven by a sense that the Nords were the ones who were supposed to control the island, though it soon turned to the world. They proclaimed themselves the "Lost Colonies of the Nord Emporium", and fought with the "diligence of Viking power." They ravaged the countrysides, burning churches and everything else in their sight and plundering. Finally, Emperor Sagmiquq, the most infamous. As a Inuit gone rogue and sympathizer for the Right Hand of Beelzebub, he was raised and rose to power in a drug cartel society. He himself founded a town named after himself, and a hub of drug and illegal military weapon trading became a normal thing. But first, war. Emperor Sagmiquq finally won the heavily rigged referendum for a Emergency Civilian Provisional Government of the Grønland Union, the Emperor did nothing to stop the Death Squads massacring thousands and burning towns. Word of the Emperor's madness stretched throughout Grønland, and coup d'etats were set to dethrone him. Finally, one assassination where the Emperor lost a eye set him into a frenzy. He called upon the Holy General of the new Exodus, Lehjohn III, to contain the traitors, Lehjohn agreed. Leading the Exodusian Army to fight the civilians, the Emperor's War was heard far and wide. It was then when foreigners snapped photos of ruined cities that the outside world responded. Before, Europe and the United States of America decided to stay a far distance away, but they cannot do that now. Massive warships sent from sites in Brazil, Mexico, Spain, Mali, and British Canada and legions marched to Grønland to contain the Emperor's Anger. One victory after another, the "garlandboys" (Foreign legions) pushed further into the Emperor's territory. Despite the Emperor's armies will and strength, they cannot win against literally and virtually the whole world. Everyone wanted to stop the madness: Russia, African Kingdoms, South America, Nations of Asia, and all of the European colonies. However, victory is not so easily won. Despite the Emperor being a lunatic, he was a smart man and used landmines, traitors, and the natural camouflageable terrain to his full advantage. Canadian and Malian forces were bombed to pieces near Garge's Peak, Italian snipers were buried in a man-controlled avalanche, and the infamous Gregori Makassdusat led many Polish soldiers to their demise. However, they were still winning, until the night of 1858. The hastily made International Defense Assossication camps suited international forces in a giant camp near Nakokippoi Island. At about 1 AM, a giant flood surged into the camp, flooding reinforcements and soldiers. The shock wave was so devastating that a natural tsunami washed into the island, destroying the renaments of the camp. It had turned out that Helasi had planted a water bomb near the sea and ignited it, destroying everything. Nakokippoi Island was never seen on maps again. However, despite the ruin of the International Defense Assossication, the war persisted, but, as impossible as it seems, it ended. Footage still shows of Emperor Sagmiquq showing at his imperial palace, bullet-ridden and half-on fire, one eye blood red from drugs fired a LMG into the crowd before getting no less than 70 bullets into his chest. The Emperor was dead. Day of the Comet (1910-1940) The Day of the Comet is the reparation of Grønland and the reestablishment of a organized government. The term was coined after Halley's Comet's appearance in Grønland in 1910. The War ended, and each foregin force occupied a part of the state. However, there was no time to celebrate. The effects of the war was felt around the world. About 5% of Europe has now vanished into the grasp of war. The loss of a economic superpower, no matter how evil and twisted it was, led to more than one national collapse out of the Grønland influence. However, someone remembered the one orb of hope: Micherro's Town. Search Parties led by what is left of the global superpowers went to find this almost mythical town, and after 4 months they have found it. Micherro's Town was one of the good placed unaffected by the Emperor's War, where only news of the Sagmiquq's Rampage spread with spies and other questionable men. After a Russian party found it, it found a military site, and not a town. Micherro, now dead, has been gathering a large army, and the army immedately reacted after foreigners found their site. However, a friendship was quickly established, and the Micherro's Army marched into the ruins of Southern Grønland to reestablish order. It effectiveness was too good to be true - Emperor-Royalists fell into the Army's rule as quickly as they have resisted foreign forces. After Micherro has united Southern Grønland into a single polity, it declared itself as the new ruler of Grønland. The Day of the Comet has begun. However, Micherro's rule wasn't as great as thought to be. It quickly became a paranoid police state, afraid of the outside world who had helped them just 30 years ago. Not that the outside world minded, they had still had trade relations with Europe. However, the reparation of the Emperor's wrath would continue to this day. World War II (1939-1945) World War Two was a climactic time for the new Micherro's Grønland State, even as the climax for the former Emperor's War. The former president, Micherro IIIV, died, and a sudden new wave of democracy hit the nation. Influences from the United States called in for a reform of the Grønlandtine State. The newly elected president, Abel Sakiteriut, was a competent leader and quickly made democratic reforms. His father and grandfather was a highly-prized veteran that served in the Emperor's War. However, as the saying goes "The enemy of the enemy is my friend", the Nazi regime turned their eyes of Grønland, a small insignificant state that would actually and tactically be useful to the German People. There, they sent troops to liberate the democratic nation. The Republic of Grønland fought back fiercely, and with a series of brushfire wars, the Nazis relented to attack it so much. In Northern Grønland, though, things were already brewing. The now newly created Soviet Union is eyeing the land up north in possibilities of resources and maybe oil. Soon, Kassitio Makvarchovsky, a Russian explorer, was assembled a team to investigate what was in the land. Kassitio left Russia in 1935, and in 1937, he returned to tell of a tale of unlimited oil holds that it was pooled around. The Soviet Union immediately placed a claim on the Northern Grønland, which made the Republic of Grønland, which was only in the south, furious because they believed that they owned the island wholely. In response, the Soviet Union left a puppet state and claimed all of Norther Grønland and said it was part of the Eastern Bloc. Grønland was angry at that decision, but could not do anything, due to the amount of imports it gets from the Soviet Union, and soon joined NATO. The Great Way Crisis and the Honeypot Scandal (1946-1962) Grønland itself was having turbulent times. Whalers had recently discovered a bunker off of a remote island, and historians believed it to be one of the Emperor Sagmiquq's private homes where he moved around often. Sakiteriut demanded finding artifacts inside the bunker, which the local police force agreed and began to dig through. What they found was a leather-bound diary written by what was the Emperor's son, a teenage with no recorded name. The Emperor's son was never found. Unfortunately, Sakiteriut was diagnosed with a case of Yellow Fever, and the diary was passed down to his son, Tavian Sakiteriut. He was bored with the diary, and passed it on to his friend Coriender Chaksullia, who ignored it. Soon, though, her father, a tired reporter caught wind of the diary, and read it. Three days later, over 150,000 civilians died. What Borenzo Chaksullia found the diary, he had found a tale of the horrible truth about the Emperor Sagmiquq. It turned out that the Emperor's best adviser, mastermind of the war, and the secret leader of the New Exodus was in fact the president's uncle, Cecili Mankov. After three days, he posted the contents to his non-state backed newspaper. Unrest and shock exploded in the towns, and the news spread. The civilians were now suspicious of the entire Micherro government. At least fifty revolt states and uprisings were experienced within two months, and numerous bombings of government buildings came after. Protests were organized outside the Main Great Way Government Capitol before meeting a gruesome end. After over seven months of squashing of peasants, the government was finally overthrown by Sakiteriut's own henchman. In a desperation, Sakiteriut left in a haste with his assembled family to attempt to escape to Iceland, though no one knew their whereabouts after that. It is soon revealed that almost every politician has some sort of relation to the Great Way Crisis, and soon things fell out of hand. Emergency politicians were attempted to be found in other states, but those were either lame ducks or bad former politicians not up for the job, and the state fell into a state of anarchy and criminal charges flew about, and stocks crashed, affecting the world once more. Impeachment charges were led against Sakiteriut as a scrapegoat and riots soon erupted into the capital once again. Revolutions were imminent once again, and the country fell into turmoil. First came several left-wing politician factions, which took control of the country for a brief 2 months before new factions were competing for the country. New political parties suddenly rose up, and decade-old politicians were faced charges and were thrown out of the window. The "Political" Scramble for Grønland finally ended with Laik Manree, new northern rogue Republics, and a brief intermission with the Soviet Union. The leader of the Rogue Northern Republics, or "Laterrorists" as the Grønland called them, was the Despotate of Rvussland. The Republic was once a vassal of the Grønland Republic, but managed to wriggle free from under Micherro's Army's grasp during the Honeypot Scandal. The Republic, however, has made devastating effects on the Grønland state from organized raids, influence in the Northern Unorganized Territories, and civilian questioning on how the new government can help them. The Manreesque Era (1963-1980) Manree was a man from Greece, and was part of the new Republimentalist Party. The new president was elected on 1963. The New President was a competent man but very shy. His ability has been questioned on if he can keep such a turbulent country in good shape. However, in the end, he would prove himself. Firstly, Manree fully told the Soviet Union in a brief address that the Soviet Union should back off. This angered the natives and frightened them, and an almost revolution almost washed over the nation before the Soviet Union retreated their troops in Grønland without a word, and the civilians all put down their weapons and sighed. The next thing Manree did was to relabel the nation as the Second Grønland Republic, which surprisingly the citizens did not make a ruckus about. Manree's move next was to annex the unorganized territories, but that was easier said than done. The largely unoccupied space in the north was already home to a few rogue nations with Soviet-Inuit alike, and they have discovered a large swath land not known to Grønland. It turns out the the Soviet Union has a operation called the Soviet-Grønland Company that no one knew about. When it was Grønland's turn to confront the Soviet Union, the problem took care of itself as the Soviet Union slowly cannot afford to have such a costly government-owned coporate, and soon the Company closed in on itself. Though the Soviet threat now gone, the anarchic rebel Northern States did not rid themselves easily. The leader of the Alliance, The Despotate of Russland, was furious of the sudden backing away of the Soviet Union and rapidly expanded its land, staking preposterous claims on other factional nations. The Grønland regarded them as terrorists, and continue to be a prick in Grønland's bottom for about 2 decades until they were absorbed into the Grønland realm. The last thing Manree did was to proceed the Benningsworth-Archangvel Selling, which was a enormous multi-billion purchase with the Canada, which took most Canadian islands in order to establish better trade between the canals and the Hudson Bay. This started a few protests in Canada, but were soon turned down by both the Grønland and Canadian government. Five Days of Grizes Fjord (1978-1979) The Five Days of Grizes Fjord was a time when the western acquired lands attempted independence. The crisis ended five days later and the newly founded Dominion of Ellingworth would be accepted as a side monarchy. It is noted that the Ellingsworthians weren't launching a anti-Grønland campaign, though they had felt unfair to be ruled by Grønland after being purchased. This is soon followed by a short but rather bloody war and a giant influx of Ellingsworthian immigrants in major Canadian cities like Montreal. The Five Days of Grizes Fjord started with a boycott of electrical appliances and a small revolt, but on November of 1976 a small collection of citizens gathering on Grizes Fjord in Ellingsworth Island (OTL Queen Elizabeth Archipelago). In the five days, Grønland police and the Ellingsworthians attempted to take the streets of the abandoned giant Nord settlement of Grizes Fjord. The incident lasted 5 days before a agreement was met with both sides to order a dual monarchy to keep peace. UN Intervention (1978-1980) During the Five Days of Grizes Fjord, the United Nations were called in to keep peace and to have a "kick-start" to help recover the country. The UNTAC arrived in Nuuk and briefly establish the United Nations Machination Rehabilitation Authority in Grønland (UNMRAG) to keep peace in the home country while most of the military was at enforcement in the Ellingsworth Islands. Military observers, participants, and police included most of the European and NATO countries, North African countries, South American countries, and most Oceanic nations. The UN Dismantled the UMNRAG and gave the Republic of Grønland tribute of 1 billion when the Five Days were taken care of, and the forces dismantled. 1980 - Present Times Ever since the creation of the dual monarchy, things were getting slowly repaired from the Honeypot Crisis. Many government buildings were restored, the Great Way coup destroyed and its members exiled, and the Republicventalists took order. the '80s started with a bang, one that ended Manree's life. He died of hypothermia while visiting local principalities. He was regarded as one of the most influential men in Grønland to ever live. The new president elected is the esoteric Equaria Vaazertigaarqad, a native born Dane-Inuit man who took the stage of the United Party of Grønland in the late 1970s. One of his first achievements were to reason with the Alliance in the north, though a few opposed this. In the end, the two agreed on the Kaziavarch Agreement, though the Alliance would soon break it just 4 months after by attacking a military base situated close to their land. After the breaking of the pact, Grønland attacked the minor states, including the Self-Declared-Empire of Kalallit Nunat, Democratic Republic of True Danish Grønland, Scientological Society of New North Siberialand, Holy Order of the Great Bear, etc. They were swiftly absorbed and were turned Correctional, and the Grønland army turned to the Despotate of Rvossland. The two fought for 2 years until the Rvossland was surrounded by Grønland forces and the Despotate was forced to sign the Treaty of Nkio-Gwarzhonsk to retreat all claims to the Grønland Republic, and had to submit all its land in and been subjugated as a closely-controlled vassal. Vaazertigaarqad soon turned to bonding relations and industries in the largest cities. In 1986, Grønland and Canada organized a summit in Quebec City and the relationships of the two bonded closely. A same one was done with the USA in Nuuk. In 1988, a tsunami occured near Iceland, causing giant waves to hit Greenland's coast. Approximately 7,000 were killed, and repairs were about 1.9 million. Ijvat, Momersoq, and Kiver, three industrial cities, were half-wiped out and metal imports were severely halted, causing the stocks to suffer a severe drop. Grønland would only recover fully again after 9 years, and Ijvat was abandoned and now resides as a tourist and ghost town. A giant crustacean colony was also affected, causing a minor famine. In 1993, the Soviet Union slowly crumbled, swiftly decimating the Soviet parties. The threat of Socialist influence was gone. In 1994, T-716 crashed into an ice shelf near Grønland, killing approximately 200 people on board. In 1997, the Yellow Fever epidemic swept harshly over the southern cities of Grønland ever since the Day of the Comet, over-flooding hospital cots and forcing the UN to intervene once again. The epidemic lasted about 3 months and killed approximately 2,500 people. In 2000, Grønland accepts a offer made by Russia to drill petrolum off of the Grønland northern coast, shocking many people and Grønland Greenpeace protests ensue in Nuuk, Szhquqqiat, and and Kiver. In 2014, the newly-constructed Inuit Ataqatigiit (Community of the People) Party gains influence in the northern and western territories, and holds approximately 1/3 of the members in the House of the Senates. Category:A Actual Good Article